


And Lies to Hide It

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Kiriya figures he's already so tied up in lies, what's a few more between…colleagues?





	And Lies to Hide It

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, I'm obsessed with [mid-season spoilers ahead!] the period while Hiiro and Kiriya were working for Dan Masamune. I don't know why, exactly, but I am. This is *not* related to any of my other fics involving these characters.

Kiriya cursed inside his head as slumped down on his bed, thinking about the discovery that Hiiro was here as well. The fucking _nerve_ of the man, betraying the other Riders like this. Which would be hypocritical, except that Kiriya knew he had a plan and Hiiro very plainly did not. The man couldn't lie to save his life and he was clearly on his very last nerve and long past the use of his last brain cell.

So, not only did Kiriya have to figure out how to get the proto gashats back to the CR, now he had to worry about Hiiro either getting himself killed or cracking up entirely. Considering that Hiiro didn't appear to have been entirely tightly wrapped _before_ he was tempted with the possibility of bringing his dead girlfriend back to life, this latter task was definitely the more difficult one.

And if Kiriya was being honest with himself (a novel concept he was trying out now that he'd been reborn as a Bugster), he wasn't feeling too great himself, having just revealed his identity to the others. The look on Emu's face was going to stick with him for a long time. Disappointing him again…it hurt. Even if eventually all would be revealed, there was no telling if this time Emu would be able to get over it.

Sighing, Kiriya slid off his bed in the room at Genm that the bastard president had set up for him. Mooning around over Emu wasn't going to accomplish anything. Best to go find Hiiro and get on with this shitshow.

He could, of course, have just traveled as a Bugster through the rooms until he found Hiiro but that was unappealing. There were only a few places Hiiro could be and Kiriya found him in the second room down the hall, an equally small and barren space that felt a lot more like a cell than anything else. No window, a small lamp shedding just enough light to show Hiiro lying on the bed, still mostly dressed except for his jacket, which had been thrown onto a chair.

With a sigh, Kiriya shut the door behind him. "Well, aren't you pathetic?"

"Go away, coroner." The voice lacked his usual venom and sounded more like rote.

"Nah." Leaning against a wall, Kiriya looked him over. "Have you eaten anything lately?"

"Why do you care?" That was a little sharper.

"Gotta make sure you're in tip top shape. We've got a job to do, y'know?" He smirked, even though Hiiro wasn't looking, because he knew Hiiro would be able to hear it.

Yep, that was enough to do it, as Hiiro finally rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, staring at Kiriya in disbelief. "You're really working for him?"

Kiriya rolled his eyes. "That's rich coming from you. I'm here because he revived me. What have you gotten in return? A glimpse at a picture of your girlfriend?"

Surging to his feet, Hiiro (predictably) grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Quiet!" 

At the angle they stood, Hiiro was in shadow, looking more evil and less like a kicked puppy. Kiriya didn't try to fight back, just enjoyed the feeling of having a body (of sorts) to get knocked around. "Whatever," he said with a shrug.

"Don't interfere."

"Wasn't planning on it." 

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I wanted to check if you had eaten. If you're weak, it puts me at risk." Kiriya smiled as if he wasn't pressed up against a wall.

A few more ragged angry breaths and Hiiro let go of him, stepping back. "You're unbelievable."

"The feeling's mutual. Well, I suppose my work here is done." With a jaunty wave, he opened the door and stepped out. Behind him, he could hear Hiiro moving around, banging something against a wall.

Well, he'd done what he could to keep Hiiro angry enough to stay alive without revealing his own plans. He'd just have to hope it was enough.

Kiriya hoped Emu would be proud of him. Eventually.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea for this fic was Kiriya having sex with Hiiro because both of them are sad and lonely and mad, but Kiriya just stared at me blankly until I gave up on that idea.


End file.
